


Never Be The Same

by moonmantaeil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmantaeil/pseuds/moonmantaeil
Summary: Despite never messing with illegal drugs, Taeyong thinks he knows what that kind of high might feel like.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Never Be The Same

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this on a whim because some tyongfs are so annoying. i wrote this in retaliation. we all know taeyong loves taeil and he'd spit at those taeil haters' faces for talking smack about his hyung. 
> 
> this was inspired by camila cabello's never be the same, thus the title. i highly, highly recommend you listen to the song while reading this for the full experience.
> 
> please excuse my poor writing skills
> 
> kudos/comments are very much appreciated
> 
> 🌹🌕

Handsome. Smart. Talented. The Golden Boy. These are just some of the few colorful words that are used to describe Lee Taeyong.

Growing up with pretty much everything at his disposal, coming from a well to do family, there really is nothing else he could ask for. He’s content. He has everything he needs. He has a loving family and set of friends. He does everything he wants to do comfortably, being able to afford anything that would fit his fancy and he does everything with passion. Jack of all trades, master of everything. _The perfect guy._

He didn’t know he had something missing in his life until he met the shy, smiley guy Moon Taeil. They did not meet at the best circumstance given how Taeil accidentally hit his head with the huge umbrella he was trying to unfold one rainy day.

He’s just finished all his classes and was walking to the parking lot when out of nowhere, heavy rain started to fall. He made a run for it and could already see the space where he parked his car when he (read: his face) ran into a huge umbrella that he swore came out of nowhere. And as if that wasn’t enough, he was pushed backwards when the unfolding umbrella hit his face (again) causing him to lose his balance.

He was sitting drenched now, on the ground, trying to make sense of what just happened since everything happened so fast. He was brought out of his daze with rapid fire apologies (he thinks he heard a series of _“i’m sorry”, “was having problems with the umbrella”, “i’m really sorry”, “oh my god this is embarrassing”, “are you okay?”, “i’m so sorry”_ ) and was only able to register the face in front of him after a little while. The guy was shorter than him. His eyes are round and bright despite the gloomy weather, his voice was gentle, he’s drowning in his extra big sweater and just like him, he’s drenched. It’s only then that he noticed that the guy discarded his umbrella in order to help him get on his feet.

“I’m Taeyong” he blurts out of nowhere which surprised not only the guy in front of him, but also himself. It has never happened before. Words escaping his mouth even before thinking it through. Moon Taeil, he learned the guy’s name is and thought it fits him perfectly. The way his round eyes turned into crescents when he smiled for the first time. He offered to drive Taeil to where he was going since he didn’t think it’ll be easy to commute with how heavy the rain has gotten. Taeil thanked him for his kindness and only asked to be dropped off at the library on his way out of campus.

He didn’t see the guy after that. He stretches his neck more often than not hoping to catch a glimpse of probably the prettiest guy he’s ever laid his eyes on. His friends said he’s exaggerating, clearly, Jaehyun is the prettiest guy he’s ever laid his eyes on, not counting himself of course. Yes, Jaehyun is pretty. He’s a beautiful guy even but Jaehyun’s not really his type which he finds funny now thinking about it. He didn’t think he had a certain type before that fateful day. He dated guys and girls but didn't get into anything serious. The date was just a date and that was that. Some people would argue he’s just a player but people would be fast to back him up saying those people he dated knew better than to expect anything more from him. Besides, they knew Taeyong isn’t the type to commit even before they asked him out. They’re lucky enough to even snag a date with the guy.

When it was clear that the search for the guy was stressing him out, Johnny suggested looking him up in social medias. This only earned him a glare from Taeyong because _clearly I have already tried that. I couldn’t find him anywhere. Sometimes I wonder if I dreamt it all but then I remember driving home drenched and I am sure the passenger seat was just as drenched._

It was the last day of midterms when God answered the prayers he’s been silently sending since that day. He was driving out of campus when a guy in extra big sweater, walking on the opposite side of the road caught his eyes. He stepped on his break so fast he swore he could hear the driver of the car behind him cussing at him when he drove past his car. That almost accident also caused the guy from the other side of the road to look at his direction. Taeyong quickly got out of the car and ran to him. Taeil was clearly confused when he stopped in front of him but didn’t say anything. They stood there face to face, earning curious glances from the people passing by. He watches as shock overcomes Taeil’s face when his first words were “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

It wasn’t easy convincing Taeil he likes him. That he quite literally fell for him the first time they met. He soon learns that Taeil has so much insecurities in his small body Taeyong was more than just offended. It didn’t help too that people started gossiping about them. Question were asked and those questions did nothing to help Taeyong convince Taeil how serious he is.

_He’s such a plain guy what did Taeyong see in him?_

_This must be a running bet._

_Taeyong could do so much better._

Taeyong tried to ignore everything and focused on Taeil and Taeil alone. Begging him to not listen as much as he himself is struggling to ignore everything that’s being said about them. Quite frankly Taeyong could care less about what people say. But he saw how much they weighted on Taeil and that’s where he finds his problem stemmed from. Taeil is beautiful inside out and he finds it ridiculous how some people don’t see that. How Taeil doesn’t see that. All his efforts finally paid off three months after his confession. 

Now Taeyong has never experimented on illegal substance but he thinks this must be the same kind of high those addicts feel whenever they indulge themselves. Every time he manages to make Taeil smile so wide he feels like he’s walking on cloud nine. A day without seeing the elder puts him on edge and he couldn’t be calmed until he finally sees him again. He craves Taeil more than his body craves for food. His friends think he has it bad for the elder. He definitely thinks so too.

Now as he drives his car in this endless winding road with the windows rolled down and the wind hitting his face, thinking of the past, he doesn’t think he could get any higher than this.

But then he looks to his side to see Taeil resting his chin on his left arm while the other arm is dangling dangerously out the passenger window, the wind ruffling his soft caramel brown locks. As if sensing eyes on him, he turns to look at the younger. Taeyong avoids his questioning eyes by looking straight ahead. There’s nothing he could do to stop the smile spreading so wide on his face.

_Oh he definitely could go higher._

**Author's Note:**

> @moonmantaeil on twt


End file.
